Beauty is only skin deep
by LadySariku
Summary: When Kagome has cancer and loses all her hair and hope, what is Inuyasha to do? Based on the song SkinSarabeth


_'Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me_'

A black haired girl sat nervously outside of the examination room waiting for her turn, fidgeting nervously with a well-worn charm worn on a necklace. The bruise…. She hadn't given it too much thought; while fighting for your life, a bruise didn't seem to important at the time. But that was awhile ago - and it still hadn't healed. Her friends….didn't think anything of it - she was just probably a slow healer. She waited for another week, and when the bruise didn't go away she asked to go to the hospital. When she told her family, they got all freaked out, and rushed her to the hospital, where they were waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Kagome flipped absently through a teen magazine, dog eared with over use. "**Higurashi, Kagome**?" calls out the smiling nurse, and Kagome slaps down the magazine in her haste. Still smiling, the nurse ushers Kagome and her mother into a stark and pale room. "**Just a moment - the doctor will be here soon." **All too soon did the doctor come with results.

_'Sarabeth is scared to death_

_cause the doctor just told her the news_

_"between the red cells and white_

_something's not right_

_but we're going to take care of you_

_six chances of ten it won't come back again_

_with the therapy we're gonna try_

_it's just been approved its the strongest there is_

_I think we caught it in time"_

_Sarabeth closes her eyes'_

"**Don't worry." **The doctor tried reassuring Kagome and her now hysterical mother. "**We're going to take wonderful care of her. **

**The therapy we are going to try has just been approved, it's the strongest there is**."

And with her mother trying to collect herself, Kagome just burrowed her face into her hands and thought, '_How am I going to tell the others?_'

_'And she dreams she's dancing_

_around and around without any cares_

_and her very first love is holding her close_

_and the soft wind is blowing her hair'_

Kagome dreamt that night that she was dancing, the only light coming from the crescent moon, and her very first love slowly revolved with her on the spot, a soft breeze floating through her hair.

_'Sarabeth is scared to death_

_as she sits holding her mom_

_'cause it would be a mistake _

_for someone to take_

_a girl with no hair to the prom_

_for just this morning right there on her pillow_

_was the cruelest of any surprise_

_and she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

_the proof that she couldn't deny_

_and Sarabeth closes her eyes'_

It wasn't much longer when Kagome awoke to a cruel sight on her pillow - a chunk of her hair lay there, glimmering. Sobbing hysterically, she couldn't get a single word out while her mother rocked her and murmured quiet words. Inuyasha didn't know how to comfort her when she told him - he only looked pensive, then he ran off, to where ever he went to think. The dance was going to be soon, and who would want to go with her once all of her hair was gone, what would she be? Sobbing, she knew that she shouldn't have asked Inuyasha to her prom; plain stupidity had led her to that idea. All worn out, she closed her eyes and wondered if it could be any worse than this.

_'And she dreams she's dancing_

_around and around without any cares_

_and her very first love is holding her close_

_and the soft wind is blowing her hair'_

Once again Kagome dreamed that she was dancing in the clearing, with only the moon to provide light, and once again the very first man she loved held her close, as they revolved around the soft ground, the gentle breeze blowing her long, raven locks behind her.

At a quarter to seven the doorbell rang and Kagome's mother quickly ushered Inuyasha inside, but he said, "**No. I want Kagome to come down first, so I can greet her properly." **Miroku had indeed coached him to say that, but he forget everything else whenKagome came down the stairs in a gown a matching cap on her head to match both his and her outfit. He just grinned and removed his hat outside the house, then ducked inside. With an amused grin on his face, he watched Kagome's reaction to his hairstyle. What had once been long, silvery-white locks were now completely gone - only skin remained. When Kagome had left to back to her world, he had hatched up a plan with Sango, which involved her shaving his head (very carefully, of course!). Tears filled Kagome's beautiful brown eyes, and she asked,

"**Inuyasha, what did you do…?**"

_'It's a quarter to seven_

_that boy's at the door_

_and her daddy ushers him in_

_and when he takes off his cap_

_they all start to cry_

_'cause this morning where his hair had been_

_softly she touches just skin'_

"**Hurry - I've got a surprise waiting**" Inuyasha murmured gently, wiping a tear from her cheek Whisking a stunned and dazed Kagome through the well, when they reached the other side, he whispered in her ear, "**Close your eyes, and hold on tight.**" Carelessly flinging her cap away to the bottom, Kagome obediently clung to Inuyasha, and tightly closed her eyes. Without pause, Inuyasha clamored to the lip of the well, and slips Kagome off of his back. Silently motioning with a clawed hand, he positioned Kagome in front of him, and whispered in her ear, "**Open your eyes, my love**"

All the advice in the world could not have prepared Kagome for the sight that she saw. In front of her, were her friends doing everything that they would do normally when Kagome would come back - before she had cancer. Mirkou was grabbing Sango's behind, Shippo was playing with Kiara. Only one thing was different - each and every one of them was bald! Even Kiara was bald - or at least, on the top of her head. Putting her hands to her cheeks, Kagome could only squeak in surprise as she fainted. The last thing that she heard was Mirkou inquiring, "**She wasn't supposed to faint, was she?"**

Waking up being kissed was a pleasure that Kagome wouldn't mind doing often - or at least, for now. "**Awake? Good - well come on, or it'll be sunrise soon!" **Inuyasha grumped at Kagome, then pulled her gently to her feet. Gently leading her to a clearing, he bowed fluidly and asked, "**May I have this dance**?" Arms entwined, hearts beating in sync, and Kagome tucked solidly under Inuyasha's chin they danced, forgetting everything.

'_And they go dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared'  
_


End file.
